Ron and his life as Draco's slave
by myumyuneko
Summary: Warnings: Rape, non-con, extreme humiliation, incest. If these disturb you leave. Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Summary: Ron becomes Draco's sex slave-and suffers...


**Author's Note: **_A long time ago I had this Rp. I was Ron, my partner was Draco. It came out good so now I'm finally submitting it!_

**Warnings: Rape, non-con, extreme humiliation, incest. If these disturb you leave.**

Disclaimer:_ Obviously I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

_Summary: Ron becomes Draco's sex slave-and suffers... _

Ron was finally alone, reading a book peacefully under a large tree and relaxing. Sure he loved being around his friends, but they could really just be to exhausting at times! It was good for him to be alone. The day was peaceful with not a cloud in the sky-Ron didn't think anything could possibly ruin this day...

Draco wanted Ron. He wanted him so bad. Every single time he saw Harry, he always stared at the red headed boy. Something about him. Maybe he just had a thing for red heads and Weasley was the prettiest of them all. Whatever the case, Draco really wanted him. And get him he did. He found Ron sitting under a tree on the lawn. He had followed the poor boy out here after all. He snuck up behind the other boy and with a quick spell, Ron was compelled to do what Draco told him to do. Draco stepped out in front of the boy. **"Hello Weasley. Come with me."** Ron had no choice to come along as he was compelled by magic. Draco led him into the castle and into the room of requirement in which he required a room to keep a sex slave.

Ron closed his eyes, and let out a content sigh, smiling to himself, his red curly hair just touched the beginning of his eyes. He had no idea of what was to come for him, or of what was about to even happen to him for that matter, but he would soon find out...Ron opened his blue eyes just in time to see Draco Malfoy in front of him-He was about to say something when a spell over took him. Unable to think much at the moment-His body got up. His mind screaming for him to stop. He wondered just what the hell was going on as he followed Draco into the Room of Requirement silently, without a single word uttered from those natural pouty lips of his. 'Bloody hell! What's going on!'

Draco closed the door, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared in front of them. No one saw them go in, but some people did see them come into the castle together. No matter. It really didn't matter right now. Not when he had what he had. **"You're being abducted Weasley, to serve as my sex slave. Now take off your clothes and get in the cage."** As soon as he said that, a metal cage just small enough to be very uncomfortable for Ron appeared in the corner. Ron was still under Draco's spell and had to do what he was told. Draco smirked.

Ron's eyes darted around, emotionless. He wished that someone from the castle would have stopped Malfoy and him, or at least as him what was going on. Didn't they know the two were suppose to hate each other? And didn't they know that it'd be strange for them to be by each other unless insults were being spat back an forth? He heard Malfoy's voice bringing him back to reality and frowned inside as he watched helplessly as his feet walked forward, into the cage. He screamed inside when he saw himself strip. What the hell! Why was Malfoy making him a sex slave?! Ron's robes dropped to the floor, then his shirt, and lastly his pants. He wasn't wearing anything under them...

Draco followed Ron and stood in front of the cage, watching Weasley take off his clothes. Quite the beautiful body, Draco had been wanting to see what was under that robe for quite some time. He smirked at the boy before bending down and grabbing his new slave's cock and squeezing. **"You see Weasley, you now belong to me."** With a wave of his wand the cage door closed and locked and the spell was gone. Weasley was back to being himself again. Draco was still holding the other boy's cock and than he grabbed the boy's balls and squeezed them as well. He kissed the boy even as he was squeezing. Pain and pleasure mixed. Though if Weasley wasn't gay, he'd get no pleasure in anything that was happening to him.

Ron growled inside his mind. He was beyond pissed at the other man! Be-yond pissed! When his cock was grabbed he was like, Hell 'naw! When the spell was gone Ron quickly pushed the other away-or. He tried to anyway...He wasn't strong though, and had forgotten his wand. "Stop Malfoy stop!" The youngest of the male Weasley didn't like being touched...Not by Draco Malfoy, no sir! He wasn't gay, but he also wasn't straight either...He found that he enjoyed both. But he didn't like Malfoy...

Draco smirked at the other boy. **"I'm afraid you're not in a position to tell me to stop. You are in a cage, naked and my new sex slave."**Draco just continued to touch the boy through the bars of the cage before he decided that a cage wasn't going to work. No. Perhaps something else... A cage was better for storing the little blood traitor. But for playing with him, tying him down somewhere else would be better, or even something else.

Draco waved his wand and the cage door opened. The magic than pulled Weasley out of the cage and lifted him up by his ankles, dangling him upside down. Draco smirked and went over to him. He kissed the boy roughly, taking from him what he wanted. He than grabbed the other boy's cock and stroked in sexually. This was what he was trying to figure out, if Weasley was gay. Because if he was, Draco would go about this a lot differently than if he wasn't.

Ron growled and attempted trying to hurt the other, some how. How could he have been so damn stupid? This was what he got for trying to relax he supposed...For trying to get some peace and quiet. "NO! Let me go _Malfoy_! Merlin! Why does this kinda shit always happen to me and Harry?" Ron bit his lip. Eye lids half lowered. "Harry..."

Ron mumbled he loved his friend, the rumors going around the school were certainly true on that note. Ron was gasped as he was suddenly turned upside down and growled at Malfoy. His eyebrows furrowing as Draco roughly kissed his lips. trying to break the kiss by frantically shaking his head. Ron wasn't enjoying this. He wanted Harry, he suddenly wished someone would save him from this hell. His body was betraying him and responding though to Malfoy's touches, much to Ron's protest. Why was this happening to him?

Draco kissed the boy again. And again. Several times, still rubbing the other boy's cock. He smirked at the other boy. Apparently he was in love with his best friend. Well, Draco could certainly use that against him. He threw the other boy on a table that appeared right before he hit it. Bolts came out of the table and pinned down Weasley's wrists and ankles, leaving him naked and restrained on the table. Draco walked over to it. **"Now isn't this better slave?"** Draco rubbed the boy's cock some more, still kissing him. He wasn't ready to start hurting the other boy just yet. **"I see you really are quite enjoying this."**

Ron clamped his teeth shut so that Malfoy wouldn't be able to actually enter his tongue inside his mouth. He just wouldn't allow it. Ron groaned as he was thrown onto a table that restrained his wrists, his ankles. He couldn't get away now. Ron gritted his teeth. "Stop it. Stop calling me your slave!" Ron yelled face completely red with anger. Ron made a fist, a fist that he would have hit the blonde with given the chance he could he hated his body hated how it responded to the other in the ways that it did. But who could really blame him? He was new to all this.

Besides all that? Draco had taken his first kiss and was probably going to take a lot of his other firsts...

Draco smirked yet again. He walked away from the new slave and found what he was looking for. A whip. A very nice whip, in fact. It would leave quite a sting, but not really break the skin. That was the idea. He didn't want to see blood here, he wanted to humiliate Ronald Weasley. He liked to see Weasley's body intact. And that was exactly what he was doing. **"Oh but you are my slave Weasley. I'm merely calling you what you are."** With that, Draco hit the boy on the chest with the whip. And again. And again. He than hit the slave's balls with it several times over. Weasley was restrained, he couldn't do anything about it, but the pain was of course going to be extreme.

Ron's skin was soft, it was slightly tan, and had freckles in some places. He liked his body's physical appearance. He hated his body's reactions. It was sort of messed up I guess you could say. Ron glared at Draco. "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't it be someone else. I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy!" Ron spat on him, though his eyes widened at the sight of the whip however fear coursing through him. He screamed out as the whip began hitting him. His fists clenching and then unclenching. His head thrashing from side to side as tears slid out of his eyes that were squeezed shut.

Draco continued hitting him, concentrating on his balls and dick. Those were the places that being hit would cause the most pain. **"You're beautiful Weasley. Why else would I want you to be my slave. Besides, humiliating you really turns me on."** Draco continued hitting him even as he said so. Though he was mad at the other boy spitting on him. **"You'll pay for that slave."** Draco grabbed Weasley's balls in one hand and hit them repeatedly with the whip, not allowing any time between hits, just one right after the other.

Ron cried the tears running freely down his face now, he wished he was safely in Harry's arms again, he was trying to make the best of the worst ever thing-trying to find happiness by clinging to the thought of Harry smiling at him, holding him, telling him he'd be safe. But he couldn't hold on for very long as Malfoy started hitting his balls straight on causing him to black out for a good five minutes. "Stop-stop! Please Draco stop!" He begged, going as far as to use the other's first name in hopes to get him to stop hitting him with the whip...

Draco only laughed and hit the boy's balls some more before finally stopping. He was surprised at Ron's use of his first name. It momentarily took him off guard, but he did stop hitting the other boy's balls because he could tell the pain was to unbearable for him. He blacked out from it after all. But it hardly mattered. Making him feel pain was fun after all. But he was getting rather hard from hurting the other boy. He wanted Weasley, and he would have him. Draco removed his own clothes, revealing his slim body and hard on. He smirked. With a wave of his wand, the table shrunk so that Weasley's ass was right at the edge of the table.

Ron whimpered sad that his plan hadn't worked. He tossed his hair in front of his eyes, successfully hiding those pained baby blues he could still see Malfoy but Malfoy couldn't see his eyes. It was the one thing that Ron found he could have complete control of. When the whip finally stopped hitting him, he was left breathing hard. An image of Harry's smiling face came back to his mind and he clung to it desperately. He felt the table getting shorter and knew what was to come. He only whispered a soft plea. "No...D-don't Malfoy. Don't"

Draco saw Ron attempting to hide his eyes. **"Are you such a little weakling Weasley that you don't want to face me? Pathetic."** Draco went over to where Weasley's head was, still naked. He thought about shoving his cock in the other boy's mouth, but he really wanted to fuck him so bad. He pushed the other boy's hair back and looked deeply into his eyes, Draco's eyes sneering at him. He was saying that Weasley was his, just with those eyes. **"We may even need to cut your hair Weasley."**Draco laughed at the threat.

But than it was time. He was done toying with him. Now he was going to get what he wanted. Draco moved to other side of the table, and, without bothering to prepare anything, shoved himself into the other boy's body. He smirked and laughed, feeling the imense pleasure of fucking someone who'd clearly never been fucked before. **"Oh you are so tight Weasley. What's the matter, never had Potter fuck you before?"** He laughed at the taunt and continued fucking him, starting out slower as his cock got used to the tightness.

Ron's eyes scanned around the place for a moment before landing back onto Draco as he spoke glaring at him through his hair. He twitched as Draco's pale hands brushed his hair back. Usually that would have been a welcoming and kind gesture. However when it came to Malfoy-It was different. He hated how the eyes were sneering at him and telling him without a word that he was his. His to use for his own sick pleasures and nothing more.

He flinched when Draco mentioned cutting his hair...His beautiful red curls? "No please don't!" Ron bit his lip. shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see what was about to come. When Malfoy shoved into him dry and without preparing him first, Ron's tears were a newed with fresh ones and he screamed out. Mentioning his friend made anger bubble inside the ginger. And some how he got out words. "S-shut up-Malfoy, H-Harry wouldn't do that. H-he's kind and caring-U-unlike You!" Ron shouted at the other as tears ran down his face and he refused to open his eyes.

Draco laughed at the other boy. He was clearly humiliated. Exactly what Draco wanted. And besides, no one would even know. He fucked Weasley harder, quite enjoying it. He'd never actually fucked a guy before, but he'd wanted to ever since he first started hounding Potter. He wanted that Weasley ass and now he had it. Victory tasted so sweet. **"You're not in a position to tell me to shut up about anything Weasley."** He spat the word in utter contempt even though he loved taking the boy. Draco was laughing even as he fucked harder and harder. He grabbed Weasley's cock and squeezed it tight, jerking it off slightly. The fact that the other boy was turned on by Draco's touches must have been humiliating for him. Exactly what Draco wanted to see.

Ron gritted his teeth, his fists clenched tightly as he kept his eyes shut tightly. Ron face was red in anger. Why. Why. WHY! It was something he kept repeating over and over in his head. Draco was relentless. Ron hated his life right now. He should have never met Harry! If he hadn't would this still have happened? "I. Hate. You." The words were laced with bitter hate. He was screaming through it all, his tears like a never ending waterfall of pain and shame, the shame only mixing in when he felt _Pleasure_ as Malfoy stroked him.

Draco smirked even as he fucked the other boy senseless. He was completely involved in the pleasure of fucking Weasley, something he'd wanted to do for quite some time now. **"It hardly matters what you think of me Weasley. You're still my sex slave no matter what you think."** Draco was quite turned on by Weasley's tears and screams. Yes, he was rather sadistic and he liked it. Why did you think he constantly harassed Harry? Draco was still teasing Weasley's cock and he was apparently getting pleasure out of it. He could see the boy getting hard. It must have been humiliating for him to be getting fucked by Draco but still getting pleasure out of it somehow. Yet, Draco was getting closer. He could feel the pressure building inside of him, yearning for release. **"I'm going to cum in your ass Weasley!"** And right after he said it, he did. Draco moaned at the pleasure of release as the hot liquid escaped his dick and went into the other boy's ass.

Ron held onto a perfect image of his best friend, remembering that time they had almost kissed but 'Monie came through the door, remembering how they all just laughed it off like it was nothing. The pain was extreme. He scraped his brain for happy memories, good times and good laughs. He could feel his cock twitch and harden in the others hand, the shame, the guilt the pain. Resting in Ronald Weasley's weak heart...Ron sobbed his happy world up-beat attitude and can-do spunk were fading into the darkness. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter. 'At least.' He thought, brain going in shut-down to scream after Draco's cum entered his sore pink pucker, 'At least he'll be done for the day now-right?' Ron could only hope.

He tried to think of disturbing images to get his cock to go soft, hoping the hardness would leave. He was exhausted and just wanted to curl up and sleep.

When Draco came in the red-head's ass, he smirked and laughed, quite enjoying the pain on the other boy's face. Draco pulled out of his ass and continued jerking the other boy off. It would be doubly humiliating if Weasley came as well given that he was so obviously turned on by being jerked off by another male. The fact that it was Draco raping him was so beautifully humiliating that Draco couldn't help but laugh. Weasley would never be the same, and none of his friends would ever know what happened to him. Draco picked up his wand from his clothes, still jerking the other boy off. With a wave of his wand, Draco conjured an image of Potter in his head and projected it in front of the other boy. Potter was slowly taking his clothes off in the image while Draco was jerking Weasley off. **"Yes, you like that slave don't you. Potter really doing it for you."**

Ron winced as Draco finally pulled out of him, he was sad to find Draco wasn't done, and that he was humiliating him now by stroking his cock...Knowing he was getting pleasure from it and ashamed that he was. He was starting to feel all dead inside. He hear the cruel laugh coming from the mouth of his enemy-he couldn't understand still why Draco wanted to use him for his own selfish purposes when he could have done much better, probably buy anyone's affection or use his money to do whatever he wanted. As the image of his friend stripping came into his mind, Ron's eyes opened and became wide. He shook his head as if hoping to shake the image of his friend away but could not, and the guilt rose in the pit of his stomach as he finally came biting down hard on his lip so that he wouldn't end up screaming Harry's name...

Draco smirked down at the boy. Weasley had cum on his hand, and it was glorious. The red-head was clearly very much so in love with his best friend and it was beautiful how humiliated that made him feel. **"Yes slave. Watch your would be lover strip for you."** Draco didn't take the image away. Now that he knew the boy's weakness, Draco would exploit it as much as possible. **"He's beautiful isn't he. No, no, don't look away."** Draco put a spell on the boy's eyes that would require them to stay open. The three dimensional image of Harry that was in front of Ron continued to strip and now he had gotten his shirt off. And than his pants were coming off and finally his underwear. And than the image of Harry was jerking off in front of the both of them. **"Yes, you like that, don't you slave?"**

Ron was panting, was it over now? He wondered. Was it finally over at least for now? The answer to his question was soon-answered when the image of his best friend still remained there. Stripping. Ron groaned, he was exhausted, but his cock was starting to twitch and he cursed under his breath which was becouming scratchy as he was forced to watch him strip in front of him. Ron blushed heavily, still panting from before. "Why..." Ron rasped, a tear rolling down his cheek. His member returned to it's full height when Harry's stripping image reached his underwear. "S-stop-no..." Ron tried to make his will power stronger. He hated his life now. If he wasn't a wizard-if he was just a simple bloody muggle then he wouldn't be here with Malfoy! Ron scratched at the bed. He wanted to be held by Harry- he didn't want to see this! He wanted his head to be stroked lovingly and told that everything was going to be okay... but everything wasn't going to be okay. Because Ron was trapped in hell. He doubted he was ever going to get out either.

Draco punched the red-haired boy in the balls, and punched him a couple more times in the gut just to make him feel the pain. He grabbed the boy's cock again. He could easily be forced to cum yet again. It was obviously so humiliating for the other boy, and that was what Draco loved the most. His own cock was hard watching Weasley be humiliated. Draco changed the image to include Weasley, Harry fucking him hard. Draco smirked at the idea of the boy watching himself get fucked by the person he loved. **"Yes, you want this to happen don't you slave?"** He taunted the boy even as he stroked his dick, getting increasingly faster.

Ron yelped in pain choking on his sobs. He was starting to break away from himself. He clung to the happy side of him and held onto images of his head that held his family, and yes even the times his twin brothers would tease him. He was always pulled back to his horrible reality. His nails scratched more at the metal holding his wrists. Ron, out of the corner of his blue eyes, could see that Malfoy was getting hard. 'God no.' Ron thought, shaking his head some. He twitched at the next image-in which, Harry, was fucking! Him. He gasped, hating how his back arched, ajd his hips bucked-humiliating. He swallowed most ofz his moans, but couldn't help letting a few slide by and escape his lips. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut. That wasn't him, and that wasn't Harry Ron tried grabbing a hold onto one of his memories of his family. How could Draco possibly ruin memories about his family? He couldn't still his body was giving into the touches, and giving into the images of him and Harry.

Draco laughed at Weasley. He was getting so hard just from humiliating him. With one hand he was jerking off the boy and the other he was holding his wand, but he conjured a table and set the wand down so he could start jerking himself off. **"That's right slave. You like that don't you."** He twisted as he jerked, trying to get Weasley to feel as much pleasure as possible. Normally it wouldn't be a good thing to give him pleasure, but right now it was since he was humiliated beyond belief. It showed just how much of a little slut he was, getting turned on by an image of him and Harry fucking. Harry and Ron in the image were fucking increasingly hard, Harry jerking Ron off and saying things. **_"I love you so much Ron. You're so beautiful."_** The image of Ron stared up into Harry's eyes longingly and kissed him passionately afterwards saying **_"I love you to Harry. I'm so happy right now."_**Draco laughed at the real Ron lying bound on the table, struggling getting turned on by this.

Ron growled in response, he would have spat at the other atain-but he feared what might happen to him if he did. The metal. Did it have nails? Or was it solid metal. Ron found himself thinking about that. If there _was_nails then maybe he could pick at them and hopefully free his wrists. 'Then what are you going to do?' A small voice in the back of his head asked. Of which he quickly ignored. Ron's eyes became-whacky. One eye, the one to draco's side, was watching the image, the other eyes was straining to see if there were any nails-.

The voice Harry's copied voice made him flinch. "Cruel, e-evil, bastard!" He gritted his teeth. His body was so very tired...he felt sick he was getting-no it was coming... Ron head threw back, the back of his head hitting the table. He shot his cum once more, ashamed, sick to his stomach and feaeling guilt well up inside of him. His face was flushed such a beautiful red color-it nearly matched his hair. Some of said red hair was in his face, but it didn't hide it. Ron's hair wasb'!t the longest either. It just reached the end of his neck, curls meeting his shoulders. He managed to glare at Malfoy, panting as his broken blue's stared into what was probably amused, cocky, grey ones. Ron didn't care though. He was beginning to feel hopeless. He looked back to the metal holding his wrists. His eyes focus wasn't to good, it was blurred with tear. 'Nails!' He thought desparate. 'Please let there be some god damn nails!'

Draco punched him in the balls as soon as he came. **"I don't believe you're in a very good position to be calling me names Weasley."** He punched the boy in the balls again before jerking himself off. The image continued with the Harry and Ron in the image telling each other they loved each other and fucking. It didn't end, just kept going on and on. **"I thought this was what you wanted to see slave. Harry in love with you. Look how lovingly he strokes your cock."**Draco laughed at that before cumming himself on Weasley's face for the second time. Draco was really getting into this. He had this boy, this boy he had wanted for quite some time. Now that he had him and could play all sorts of fun games with him, he was all set.

Draco kissed the bound boy on the table and went over to the wall where a sink materialized in front of him. He washed his hands and than returned to the boy who was covered in his own cum and Draco's. It was a beautiful sight. He was obviously so humiliated. The image still playing in front of him, Weasley unable to close his eyes. Draco made the spell make him blink every once in awhile, but that was all, just so his eyes would dry out. Though Draco loved seeing the tears. So wonderful.

Draco grabbed his wand and undid the chains before lifting Weasley up into the air by his ankles again with his wand. The table straightened so it was horizontal instead of vertical and Draco reattached Weasley to it, upside down, spread eagle on the table. Draco made sure the boy was securely bound. Didn't want him to get away, now would we? The image followed Ron's face so he was forced to continue to watch it. Than Draco used a spell to create a vibrator out of thin air which instantly inserted itself into Weasley's ass, vibrating happily. Draco than stepped back to admire his work. Not bad if he did say so himself. Not like he did anything of it with his own hands. Still it was beautiful. Draco went over to the boy and ran his hands down his body, from Weasley's dick to his nipples, tweaking them hard. He laughed and kissed the boy again. **"I'm afraid I'll be leaving you now. Have a good night. I'll be back in the morning. Don't go anywhere slave."** With that, Draco left the room and went back to his common room.

Ron winced, the pain was so great, that he swore he saw stars in his eyes and may have blacked out for a minute. "S-shut." Ron forced himself to talk louder, to try and sound stronger instead of weaker. "Up. You don-don't know what I w-want! " Ron shook his head a little. Ron's face twisted into that of a disgusted face as some of Draco's cum had landed in his mouth. He spat it out, but of course not at Draco. He didn't want to be hit by him anymore! Ron scratched at his own palms, drawing blood from them. Maybe he could scratch them enough that they would fall off? He doubted that, besides what would he do without his hands?

He hated the other boy's lips on him more than anything else he did to him. Kissing was a sign of affection and love...There was no love in Malfoy's kisses they were emotionless and tore apart his beliefs about kissing. He'd always thought kisses were to be special-done with the person of his dreams. At least Malfoy never forced his lips on his for to long, and at least he didn't deepen it! The image. He was forced to still look at was torturous-and he hated it. Hated it so much! The tears had dried up by now, his eyes red from all of his crying and sobbing.

He winced as his sore body was pulled and yanked around like a worthless old rag doll. A question entered his mind that seemed to often repeat itself. 'Why is this happening to me? WHY?' He didn't voice it. The response would have either been ignored by Malfoy or he would have probably said something like, 'Because I can.' Slave or Weasley might have been added to. His thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand when he felt something vibrating in his ass. He wailed at the pain of the unwelcomed objects intrusion. Shuddering. A side still fighting inside of him came up to his surface. "Good leave already!" Ron snarled, he would have rubbed his temples if he could have. He avoided looking at the images action, looking at the background instead...

Draco was sure that when he got back, Weasley would have been humiliated beyond belief. Little did he know, Draco was filming the whole thing, his wand carrying the recording with him, just in case he wanted to use it as blackmail for something. Obviously, it wouldn't be that great of an idea if he released the tape since it could implicate him in rape. But at the very least, Draco could watch it. And that's just what Draco did that night, he watched Weasley struggle in the Room of Requirement until he fell asleep, quite satisfied with his work.

He didn't go back to the room for an entire day, not until later that night. He knew that there was another him, the future him, walking around by this point so he obviously couldn't stay out in the castle for very long. Bad things happened to wizards who met their previous selves. So he took great care to avoid himself, though he never saw himself, and went back to the room of requirement almost a day later. Draco was sure there would be a lot of cum from Weasley being forced to watch himself and Harry fuck and the vibrator in his ass all day.

As it had turned out there was a lot of cum there, Ron had gone to forcing everything into rubbing his thighs up and down to give him some friction and some pleasure. The vibrator head stretched his tight ass quite a bit. Ron needed something to drink, needed something to eat... and he was so tired, eyes blood shot with bag under them. His cheeks had tear stains on them, his whole lower body was covered in his own come. His body, the parts not covered by cum were instead covered by layers of sweat. Ron's eyes were half lidded. He was muttering something now, muttering about a spell of some sort. He was never really good at magic. But he was worse without his wand.

"Alohomora!" He whispered. "ALHOMORO!" He shouted in his dry voice which cracked, still nothing happen. He gave an aggravated groan. Smacking his head on the table multiple times. "So hungry-is there a spell to make food magically appear?" He wondered to himself with a sigh. He felt so weak..."ugh. I'm in hell. What did I do to deserve this?

Draco came back into the room of requirement and smiled at his new boy toy. Weasley had apparently been quite busy for the entire day that he was left alone. Only when Draco returned did he turn the picture off in front of the boy to signal his arrival. Draco didn't take the vibrator out, Weasley would have to continue to feel that. Draco considered giving the boy food and water, which was rather necessary at this point. So he decided it was a good idea. But first, he would have to get the boy out of his bonds. **"Good evening slave. I trust you had a pleasant day."**Draco magically undid the bindings that held the boy upside down on his head. Draco was sure that all the blood had rushed to the boy's head at this point. He didn't take off the spell that kept Weasley's eyes open. No, he would get to stay awake for quite some more time.

Draco laughed at the boy. He had cum everyone on him, and where there wasn't cum there was sweat. Draco laid the boy down on the ground with his magic and as soon as he did, cuffs appeared on Weasley's ankles and wrists. Chains connected the cuffs together so that Weasley was very restricted in how much he could move. The most he could do was crawl like a dog. A bowl of dog food and another bowl of water appeared right next to where Draco was standing. **"Eat. Drink slave. You must be hungry."**

Ron felt dirty. 'I took showers for granted.' He thought bitterly with a deep from. When the image finally left, Ron actually smiled in relief. It faded quickly though, he didn't want Malfoy to see. He knew he was there. He said nothing to the blonde when he spoke made no comment. It would.'t matter if he said anything anyways. He was losing his voice on top of that. Ron let out a heavy sigh as the bonds were released. For a moment, he was dizzy and confused, bringing his shackled hands to rub his face with a tired groan. He still kept his eyes open though. He had to. The shackes those more humiliating, did allow him more freedom. Which was welcomed. He sighed, swiping his bang of to the side with some trouble and put whatever he could behind his ears so that i'd be out of the way...

He growled at Draco laughed at him. Sending him a sharp glare, but bit his tongue so that he didn't say anything that he would-. He shook his head. When he was forced to lay down he let out a snarl. The two bowls made him blink and look up at Malfoy with a deep frown and a-'Are you kidding me?' But he was hungry-so very fucking hungry-so thirsty...Food was food and water was water. He sucked in a sharp breath. Sniffing at the dry food. It scratched the bavk of his throat-but Ron wanted to save the water to wash the horrible food away. Once the food was gone, he went over to the bowl that held water from it, and started to drink from it-slowly. Very slowly to make it last. His mouth eagerly wanted to lap it all up quickly but he had to have some dignity remain. So he took the water slowly into his mouth. His tongue dipping in and pulling the water up with a sort of practiced skill. Flicking the water into his mouth. Goody goody! Malfoy's reached a knew low!

Draco laughed again and watched the boy eat the dog food and drink the water with a huge amount of satisfaction. He was quite hard just from watching that. It was really turning him on. **"Yes, that's a good boy slave. Eat it all."** Just to add to the humiliation, Draco patted him on the head and pet his hair like he would pet a dog. **"That's a good boy. Who's my good boy? You are. That's right."** He talked to Weasley like he was a little dog. And just to increase the humiliation, a newspaper appeared and Draco walked over to it. Weasley was clearly meant to pee on it like the little pet he was.

Ron gives Malfoy the middle finger and give him another glare. He could see how hard Draco was and he shook his head. "Sick'o." He muttered under his breath as he worked on the water some more, going a little faster but stil not lapping at it. Ron's ear twitched and he jerked his head away from his hand. He grinded his teeth together. Ron started muttering the same spell he had before in hopes it would work with food and water in his belly. "Alohomora!" He whispered. 'Come on Ron! It's a simple unlocking spell that you leared when you were in your first year! Get. It. Together!' Ron eyed the newspaper and shook his head. Was he serious? He didn't have to go, and when he did was he honestly expected to pee on a newspaper...

Draco pulled Weasley's hair back and punched him in the face. **"Slaves are not supposed to dishonor their masters."**He punched the boy again before throwing him to the floor. Draco saw the boy still trying to unlock the bindings with alohomora. It was cute that he honestly thought he could get out of them with a simple alohomora spell. Even if he could do magic without his wand, which was extremely unlikely, all of the binds were magically sealed. A simple alohomora would never do the trick. But Draco wasn't about to tell him that. He wanted to see Weasley continue to struggle with it, thinking there was a chance to escape, at least for now.

Draco looked over the boy and smirked. He was hard, and he was trying to think of some new ways to torture the boy. Obviously he wouldn't be allowed to sleep, not after being up for so long. He did kick the boy hard in the stomach and than in the balls a couple times. Giving him pain was obviously very easy, but what else could he do? Draco looked him over. Maybe force him to cum some more? He grabbed the boy's cock and had an aweful idea. Draco still let the vibrator go in his ass, but pulled it out gently and than pushed it back in gently. Out and in he pulled it letting the still vibrating vibrator fuck the boy. But than he summonded a thin metal rod in his hand and, still holding the boy's dick, slowly inserted it into the small pee-hole in his dick. He was curious as to how it would feel.

Ron hissed feeling his greasy hair grabbed anr his face punched by Malfoy's fist. He blacked out for a minute and heard Malfoy speak to him. He muttered a response. "Bloody hell-fucking rich bastard." He held up his arms to cover himself from another blow, his lip was bleeding...the shackles dug in and rattled as he was thrown to the cold floor that scratched his soft skin. 'If you hadn't depended so much on your wand and had actually tried practicing without it more you might not be in this mess!' A voice in the back of his head chidded. He tried to ignore it. That annoying voice wasn't his and it licked to point out his mistakes constantly. 'You can't get rid of me or him~!' It mocked in a laughing voice. 'Just shut up already and leave me alone!' He told it, focusing now back on the real problem at hand.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard. He's a fucking bastard." He told himself, making sure the blonde slytherin wouldn't be able to hear him. He pretty much only mouthed the words. He whined as he was beaten a little more then groaned in frustraction when he started fucking him with the vibrating object. He eyed the metal pipe with a confused stare. 'What the-whatin the name of Merlin is he planning to do with that thing?' Ron soon found out the answer to the question in his head when the object was pushed into the slit of his cock! His eyes became wider than golfballs, and his mouth hung open in shock! It hurt- but not enough to scream. It was strange, so very strange. "What-the hell!" He said this loudly, didn't scream it though, just said it in a loud voice.

Draco smirked at the boy. Apparently it wasn't hurting as much as he would have liked it to. That was an easily solvable problem, he was sure. Draco took the little bit of metal in between his fingers and moved it around slightly, shifting it back and forth. He summoned another vibrator, although this was a fairly small one and touched it to the metal rod to allow Weasley to feel it shifting around in his slit. Draco attached the vibrator to the metal rod and allowed it to continue to stay there. He summoned some smaller vibrators and magically attached those to each of Ron's nipples, under his arm pits, his cock, and his balls. These smaller vibrators gave near constant stimulation to all of those areas.

But Draco wasn't done. Oh no. In fact, he had another surprise for Weasley. He smirked as he lifted the boy to the table with wand and undid all the shackles that were currently on him. He spread the boy out spread eagle again, and cuffed him to the table. **"Excellent."** So much stimulation would have caused anyone to go over the edge many times over. **"I have a surprise for you Weasley. I know you're gonna love it."**Draco walked over to the door of the room of requirement and in walked the Weasley twins. It was the actual twins, but Draco would have loved if Weasley were confused thinking that they weren't necessarily his brothers.

The twins walked in and grinned at Ron as Draco closed the door behind them. **"Oh, hasn't our little brother gotten himself in a spot?"** said Fred.**"Indeed he has, Georgie. Let's take some pictures to capture the moment."** And indeed they did. With their bound brother naked and crazily stimulated, the twins walked around the table taking pictures with their cameras from every possible angle.

Ron glared huffing a bit-'Damn shit piss-eh the bastard, son-of-a-bitch! Mother fucker-!' The curse words for Draco were endless, he was thinking of all of them. Every single curse that the muggles and wizards had ever created. Just for Draco Malfoy. Oh the things Malfoy would see in his mind if he could. He was brutally killing the other in his head as we speak! The most violent way to day, slow and painful. Ron was turning dark. But it was better than being an empty shell. Ron suddenly shouted with agony as pain erupted from his body. His vision blurring considerably.

More pain was added it was becoming nearly unbearable! Ron didn't know how much longer he was going to last before he would pass out. He'd have welcomed that to. Because magic can't fix that. He remembered the nurse saying to him once about the effects of any spell done onto you will cancel out when you pass out. The pain was starting to mix into pleasure and Ron bashed his head on the table in hopes to maybe make it bleed and pass out. He could feel himself cumming and his body ached and most of all, his body screamed at him to stop hitting his head. He heard Malfoy speaking but it was foggy, very foggy at that. Ron's head was spinning and pounding.

He stopped hitting his head when he heard Malfoy speak of a 'surprise.' He thrashed around against his restraints with renewed vigor, not liking the way Malfoy had said that at all! A surprise from him was no good, never good. Not even good to be around the cruel sick son of a bitch. It could be dangerous, it could be deadly... Ron heart sank when he saw the other two red heads that were blood related. No, enough of that Ron, these weren't the twins, these were-just some kind of illusion. Malfoy was trying to get at him by using fake twins. Because really-his brothers wouldn't be saying such things, and they wouldn't certainly be doing these things either! This wasn't them. It just couldn't be the real them.

"You reached another fucking low Malfoy. Congradu-fucking-lations."

Draco smirked at the boy. He didn't want to be in the pictures, obviously. He would be implicated in the rape, though he was certain that the two twins would use them only for their own personal usage. Draco had gotten them to come as a last minute thing. He had hinted to them that they could see their brother getting massively humiliated and they came running. Fred and George were always one for humiliating their brother and they jumped at the chance of getting to fuck him too.

Which is what they were thinking about now. **"Oh look Georgie, little Won-Won doesn't think it's really us. Maybe if we fuck him, he'll change his mind."**The two of them looked at each other grinning from ear to ear and decided it was a good idea. They left most of the stimulation on Ron, but took the vibrator out, ever so slowly. Obviously they couldn't fuck him with that in there, though that was an interesting idea for them to consider.

Fred took the back side while George waited. They would fuck him continuously, taking turns. Draco took his place on Weasley's mouth. All of a sudden Fred had his clothes off and was pushing into him, George had his clothes off too, rock hard. He really couldn't wait to fuck his little brother, it was true. He had a thing for Ron, though he would never have considered it until now. Draco had his own clothes off and was fucking Weasley's mouth. The near constant stimulation would have gotten to anyone.

Ron glared heatedly at all of them, Draco, and the fake twins to. Once he freed himself-once he escaped-He would show them all. Once he was free he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore! He was going to be in charge for once. He'd be the one in control! He'd become stronger than he who shall not be named and-. Ron thoughts trailed off as the not so real twins took pictures of him. He was looking up at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts when he heard something pull him out of his dark thoughts.

His head snapped up to look at the two with wide eyes that said, 'This is a joke, you guys CANNOT be serious!' Just to make sure they got the message, he cleared his throat. "Guys-this isn't funny! Get help! Get me out of here!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The real twins would _never_do something like this to him! This was a joke, if it wasn't then it couldn't be them! Malfoy was just fucking with his mind. These weren't the twins.

The vibrator suddenly being pulled out of him made him gasp out. Relieved to find that it had left only to pale when he saw his brother's taking of their clothes. His fake brothers that is. Ron gasped and screamed as his brother entered him, but his scream soon became muffled when Draco started fucking his mouth. Tears cascaded down Ron's cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed and he desperately wanted to close his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to see any of this horrible living nightmare that he was in. There was pain and shameful pleasure. But mainly pain. The pain was higher than the pleasure. Would Malfoy let him sleep tonight? He read somewhere-that going without sleep was worse than going without food or water. Ron's eyes narrowed as they focused on Malfoy's dick. He scraped his teeth against his dick and bit down as hard as he possibly could...

George sitting in the corner watching laughed. **"Actually, it is funny Ron. Very funny. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Isn't that right Freddie?"**Fred laughed as well and continued to fuck him harder. They felt a bit bad at what they were doing, but right now they both wanted him. Wanted their brother. They wanted to fuck him, and they hadn't ever really wanted to do that before. But now it was their time. Now they would fuck him. They had always taken advantage of Ron. Always teased him and treated him like he was less then them.

Draco, meanwhile, was having a more difficult time with the boy. Draco punched him in the chest, pulling out momentarily. **"Slaves do not hurt their masters. I will use another spell on you if I have to."** Infact, that was a good idea. Draco knew that Weasley had to be close to fainting, so he used a spell on him that kept him from doing so. He needed to be conscious for everything. Fainting was the body's protection against harm that pain would cause. Weasley would have no such protection and he would not be allowed to get out of this. Draco pushed himself back into Weasley's mouth, but not before slapping the boy's cheeks with his cock. **"Now be a good boy slave."**

Draco thought about bringing the rest of the Weasley family in here. Those would obviously have to be copies, fake people. There was no way his parents or his little sister or Bill and Charlie could be coerced into fucking him. But it would fuck with his head even further. Speaking of the Weasleys, Fred had just cum in his brother's ass. He pulled out and moaned before going over to George and high fiving him. **"Your turn Georgie. Make it a good one."**George came over to Ron and started fucking him while Fred sat in the corner trying to work himself back up into an erection. They would go at this all night just for the fun of humiliating their brother.

Ron growled, he didn't think it was very funny. At all. 'I have no brothers, even if they are really truly the twins-I refuse to call them brothers anymore after this. I refuse to even call them brothers anymore because they aren't. They aren't brothers of mine anymore.' Ton though bitterly as the tears flowed freely down his face, dripping down his chin and onto the table beneath him. "I tolerated all your teasing for years upon years and never have you guys done something as horrible as this to me before. Fred and George. I disown you."

Ron somehow managed to say all of this while Draco was beating him, but not covering his mouth with his cock. He had to say it fairly quick before his mouth was forced to take in Malfoy's member again. He felt a spell was over him that take away the option of fainting. He was getting a lot taken away from him, but he refused to be sad, instead he picked the option of feel anger at everything and at everyone. The pain and pleasure, his body was all taking it, his mind was not.

His mind was away and thinking other thoughts, he could here shifting around, clapping and another enter him. But he wasn't fully focused on it. He let Malfoy shoved his cock inside and outside his mouth as one happy thought came into his head. Hermione. He didn't love her of course, be she was truly an amazing and some what annoying friend. He almost smiled at the thought of her. Imaging one of her many lectures. He'd welcome her voice, really he would. 'Ron sit more properly! You can mess up your back from sitting the wrong way you know!' He remembered her saying once. A tear rolled down his cheek as he chuckled inside, playing with Granger in his memories. 'She's like a sister to me. Like an older Ginny...'

The twins barely cared about what Ron thought. What was more important was what they thought. And what they thought right now was sex. Lots of it. They were hard. The kept up this little game for hours upon hours: Fred and George fucking their brother back and forth over and over again.

Draco came after a bit from fucking Weasley's mouth but stayed in a corner working himself back up into an erection. It was fairly hard for him not to be hard watching the Weasley twins fuck their brother over and over mercilessly. He kept fucking Weasley's mouth over and over again and when he noticed that Ron was starting to fade away form what was happening, he slapped the boy in the face. He wasn't allowed to faint, but that didn't mean he couldn't fade into a memory. Draco made the image return of Ron and Harry fucking. They were telling each other that they loved each other and were happy. He even added Hermione to the image, she was messing around with the two other boys naked. Draco didn't look at her, of course. He wasn't attracted to girls. But he knew that the image would humiliate Weasley and turn him on even maybe. Weasley was obviously forced to watch it even as the twins and Draco fucked him over and over again.

Ron groaned in frustration. He was cumming over and over again, multiple times and was lost. He just couldn't win! 'Voice oh voice, where for out thou't voice? Did'est tarry to long in the depths of mine mind?' He waited for the voice to come back and it did. 'Oh so NOW you wanna listen?' Ron hesitated-then. 'Yes please help me!' He waited until he heard the voice again. 'Then-lick the dick in your mouth.' The voice sounded so calm, the suggestion had both startled and angered the red-head. 'WHAT?! Are you kidding me?' If the voice had a head he was sure it'd be shaking.

'Nope.' Ron glared at nothing-the image playing in his head was noticed-and he winced at it continuing to have his conversation with the voice in his head-It sounded like Cedric's now that he thought about it...'Your insane. I'm insane. That's not happening!' The Cedric sound-alike sighed. 'If you do you might just get perks for as Malfoy would say *Behaving like a good boy(Slave)*' Ron rolled his eyes. 'Really he wouldn't do that.' 'The perks would be small.' It continued, determined to convince Ron. 'But what about my dignity!' Again the voice sighed. 'What dignity?' Ron's ass was killing him, his brother's were relentless! 'Just do it and see what happens!' It persisted-and finally Ron gave up.

So the defeated Ginger cautiously swirled his tongue around the blonde's length, licking along a vain. He instantly regretted it-wincing as his tongue retreated away. 'Oh come on-keep going.' Ron glared again at nothing but did it again-utterly disgusted with himself and at the horrible taste.

Finally, after hours of fucking the boy's mouth, Weasley had started to lick him. Draco smiled in satisfaction. The boy had fallen. He had not a shred of dignity left. The Weasley twins had been fucking him for hours now, over and over. They were more resilient than Draco could have thought. They kept up the fucking. Draco wondered what they must have been thinking about humiliating their brother. Draco knew that they did like to humiliate him, but they'd never done anything like this, at least as far as Draco knew. They really seemed to be enjoying it, though. He had lost count after ten how many times they had fucked him each, and still they kept going.

Draco looked down at the boy as he was fucking his mouth for what must have been the fifth time. He had given in. **"That's a good boy. Take it all in you little slut."** Taking away Weasley's dignity was the fun part. Now Draco could enjoy hours of torturing him even more. He was broken. Even as Draco fucked his mouth, he rubbed his hands over the boy's body, taking him in again and again. He was so beautiful, it was a wonder he hadn't done this sooner. Though it had taken him some time to get his hands on a time turner.

'I hate this. No matter what I seem to do he just-UGH!' Ron bellowed in fury inside his mind, tears rolling fast down his red cheeks. The twins never stopped and Ron's tightness never went away. His whole body ached in pain. Every inch. His body responded though-naturally to everything he'd lost count of how many times he'd cum. 'Think of it this way Ron, when you get older and your looks fail you-I'm sure he'll let you go then! Old ugly bald Ron Mhm, he won't want to 'tap that' anymore' Ron didn't respond to the voice. He just wanted to sleep-or at least have them stop. He wished he could black out, pass out, or hell. Even at this point he was wishing to be dead!

But-the voice was right. Ron would age. But it'd take years. Besides the fact that he great grandpa was 80 and still had all his natural red hair and not a shred of white or grey. Wrinkles hardly noticeable and all his teeth still in tact. Ron's tongue, meanwhile was still cautiously licking around Malfoy. He wouldn't have said anything if he could have to Malfoy. 'No more words from my mouth-. I can't talk anymore. I don't want to anymore.' Ron decided. Eyes half lidded as everything drained away from him. He was a shell. A sad hurt broken shell. He'd never smile again, never laugh, nor play. Never see the sunshine and feel it warmth. This-was going to be his never ending living nightmare...

Finally after what had to have been many many hours, the twins finally stopped, to exhausted to continue. They had fucked their brother so much, massive amounts of cum were dripping out of his ass and falling to the floor. They were exhausted, holding each other on the floor panting. Draco had cum in the boy's mouth many times over and he was also sitting with the twins, holding them. The image of Ron, Harry and Hermione still danced in front of Ron even though no one was touching him any more. Draco was to exhausted to continue doing anything and after a couple minutes of just lying there, he fell asleep as did the twins. Poor Ron wasn't even able to go to sleep, not able to pass out, not able to close his eyes.

When Draco finally awoke, he stood up naked and looked at the boy still bound to the table. He was still there, having been used like crazy. Draco undid the clasps with his wand. He knew that the boy would be way to tired to fight him anyway, and in to much pain. He had been kept up all day by a vibrator in his ass and fucked all night by his twin brothers. Draco just undid the clasps and a collar appeared on Ron's neck. He was a slave, and he was obviously going to be submitting, now that he was so utterly humiliated. **"Go, wash yourself off slave."** A tub of water appeared next to the table. Yes, it would have been more humiliating for him to be covered in cum and sweat, but he needed to be beautiful for Draco.

Ron sniffled his body racked with agony, cum pretty much covering every inch of him. Ron shook violently he didn't think he could walk very easily if all at this point. He was stretched to the max by his Ex-twin brothers. When they finally left him-Ron's body froze-his eyes flickered over to where they went, fearing that something else bad might happen to him. But instead was surprised to see that Draco was resting near the red-headed twins. Ron was silent. His throat was probably the only thing that didn't hurt-he was not sure why entirely but he didn't question it much.

Ron wearily looked over at Draco when he woke up. His face was really a mess, sleep deprived. It had given him bags over his eyes. He whined automatically as the blonde neared him-flinching as his wrists and feet were freed. He looked over at the tub in shock then back at Draco briefly before scrambling off the table and quickly into the tub. 'You were right!' He thought to the voice. 'I always am.' It responded, sounding bored. Ron filled up the tub as much as he could, the water burned him slightly, but it also felt good and Ron let out a content sigh. If there was any soap he was scrubbing himself near raw with it, and if there was any shampoo his was working it in his greasy hair furiously, to the point it started to hurt. He was desperate to get the smell off of him. If there was shampoo Ron could use, he knew later when it dried it'd feel incredibly soft.

There was indeed soap and shampoo in the bath and Draco stood over the boy who was now his slave watching him. He loved it. The boy was now not allowed to do anything without his permission, and Draco could tell that Weasley knew that. Draco went over to him and rubbed the shampoo into his head. He was going to show some affection now just to confuse the fuck out of the boy. Weasley was broken and now he would do whatever Draco told him.

The twins woke up shortly after Draco and got in the bath with their brother, rubbing him with the soap and shampoo and rubbing themselves. Even now they were still feeling slightly erotic, and were kissing each other and Ron. Just to tease the fuck out of him, humiliating him even more than he already was. Draco approved. **"Is our little Won-Won tired? Does he like his bath?"** Fred teased him. Draco would have to adopt that name for him, he thought.

Ron let out a relaxed sigh, he was still careful around the two. His shoulders tensed, head down as he watched the twins through his bangs. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and he shivered. Ron sunk far enough down into the water so that his mouth was under the water, blowing to cause bubbles. He gasped when Draco began rubbing shampoo through his hair, clearly startled, he gave a visable flinch. He didn't pull away in fear of being possibly punished for it. 'Now what voice?' He asked. But got no answer. 'Voice?' He was starting to get worried. 'Voice please!' 'I don't know what to tell you Ron-I'm sorry.' Ron gritted his teeth. 'Damn it voice!'

Ron jumped back as his twin joined him in the bath tub. Shaking his head he curled up in the tub, trying to get away from their unwanted kisses. He wanted a blade. Or something to ease his pain..."Stop calling me that." Ron whispered, blinking away some of his tears. Won-won. It sounded like a baby, or a pet name. He truly hated the name along with the twins, Draco most of all though. Ron rocked himself back and forth. 'Voice please! Help me, help me! ' He begged the voice, unable to stop the tears coming down his cheeks again.

The Twins moved towards their brother as he retreated and caressed him, kissing him. They wouldn't leave him alone. **"Aww, is the little Won-Won sad?"** Fred said as he moved a hand down his brother's cheek. George chimed in. **"Well let's make him feel better shall we?"**George reached down in the bath and grabbed Ron's cock, stroking it. George knew that it would humiliate their brother even further, and that's why he did it. Ron seemed like he got turned on quite a bit from being fucked by his own brothers. Being stroked by them should be simple enough. Both of the brothers were very close to Ron, pushing him against the edge of the tub, their bodies very closely touching.

Draco, meanwhile, was still washing Weasley off. He loved seeing the twins humiliate him. The fact that Ron's own brothers would be willing to do this really turned him on. **"What do you say slave when your master washes you off?"** Draco ran a hand down the boy's chest, tweaking each of his nipples individually.

Ron whimpered-he wanted so bad-so bad to close his eyes and plunge into a welcoming darkness that's let him escape into another world-even if it was just for a moment. He hated his brothers. He hated Malfoy. He hated himself and everything. He hated most of all whenever he was kissed, because over anything-he believed that kissing was mean't for to in love, a beautifully intimate action between lovers. Not brothers not Malfoy's. He hissed as his cock was grabbed. Lowering his eye-lids as far as he could without actually closing them. 'If I told them to stop, what would it matter since they wouldn't?' He wanted to vomit-he was sick to his stomach at the way his body was responding to their touches...

'Why did this have to be me though Merlin? What did I do to deserve this kind of humiliating torture?' Ron wondered to himself as a tear ran down his cheek. He ignored Draco. 'Say nothing Ron, this time keep saying nothing! Not a word. Not a fucking word!' _'RON!'_ The voice yelled, causing Ron to wince. 'What if talking is what they want?' 'Shut-up I don't need you anymore...' Ron shut his voice off away from him. His body shuddered. Ron was disgusted. Not by them, but by himself.

Ron's brothers continued touching him and fondling him, kissing him most of all. Ron was obviously deeply embarrassed by all this. That was what they were going for. Humiliating him really turned them on. And Ron was responding to their touches. At least his body was. That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. George stroked harder as he felt Ron growing erect. George and Fred both were wrapped around their brother, their bodies intertwined, their legs wrapped onto each of Ron's legs. **"Mmm... our little brother likes this Freddie."**

Draco slapped Weasley on the face. **"I said, what do you say slave?"** Draco thought he had broken him by this point. At least he would expect so. He pulled the boy's hair back so his face was tilted up towards him. Draco looked him straight in the face expectant.

Ron was weak-he let them do whatever they wanted to his body, letting it respond to their touches, kisses and whatever else. The tub was were he thought he could escape his troubles and at least ease up a little bit of his stress-but he knew somewhere in his mind that it was bound to get ruined by the horrible three. They were like a twisted version of the three amigo's. Ron's toes curled so tightly it was nearly painful.

Ron yelped in surprise as he was slapped by the blonde, bringing his thoughts back to him and not the twins. He didn't want to talk-why did they want him to? What the hell did it serve. 'Told you.' The voice mocked him. 'BLOODY SHUT-UP!' He yelled at it before forcing a reply to Draco. 'say master to him.' It said before he spoke. "S-Sorry, thank-you." He paused for a moment-then... _"Master."_

The twins continued jerking off their brother. Fred licked his neck and face and kissed him fervently. Their little brother thought that he could escape from all of this? He would never get an escape. He was trapped her with Draco. And the twins could always visit him whenever they wanted. Draco would eventually get tired of him. And meanwhile they were continually teasing him at him. The Ron that already knew everything that had happened. He couldn't say anything, but the twins could egg him on. George felt himself go hard as he teased his brother and he positioned himself in front of Ron. Pushing himself into his brother's abused hole, George fucked him again while Fred continued jerking him off and kissing him.

Draco nodded in approval. It had taken a bit, but he had Ron Weasley by the balls. **"That's right slave. That's a good boy. Maybe you'll get a treat later."** He smirked at that and let go of the boy's hair. Ron Weasley was his heart and soul. And now he saw that one of the twins (he could never tell them apart) was fucking Ron again. He approved, still naked. Draco got himself hard and put his dick in Weasley's mouth. He would let the boy suck him off again for what must have been the twentieth time tonight. If it was still that same night. Draco had lost track of the time.

Ron gulped shivering-he felt his release coming yet again and his eyes fell into something dark-Sorrow and nearly all void of any other emotion. Ron kept his mouth closed so the kisses wouldn't be able to go any farther then just lips meeting another pair of soft lips. His teeth sealed the entrance. They didn't ask for entrance so he was safe. 'You should open your mouth.' The voice suggested-almost kindly. Almost. 'They're not asking so there's no point in doing so.' Ron waved off the voice. He looked up through his red hair as his brother. Wincing only slightly, his hole wasn't tight anymore-it was fairly stretched out by now.

Ron's ears gave a slight twitch as his hair was let go, he let out a sigh of only slight relief he hated it when they gave him mock attention it was worse than the whip to his balls, more humiliating then that time Cedric had hit on him because he thought Ron was a girl. With the cock in his mouth-he knew that at least this way his brother's wouldn't be able to kiss him. He weakly sent his tongue forward to work, his tears silently falling, his silent sobs would cause a slight vibration that'd make it more pleasurable for Malfoy.

George fucked his brother, the boy's hole very stretched from being fucked so much. George frowned and pulled out. **"Draco, could you do something about this?"** Draco grabbed his wand, pulling out of Ron's mouth. The lack of a dick in the boy's mouth allowed his brothers to continue kissing him.**"Open your mouth Won-Won."**Fred said. He wanted to put his tongue in his brother's mouth and lick him. Fred wanted to make this as affectionate as possible.

Draco had been feeling quite a lot of pleasure from fucking Weasley's mouth. The boy had gotten the hang of it. He was a fully fledged slave. When George asked him to fix the problem there, though, Draco grudgingly left the boy's mouth. Though he did know that it would be a hell of a lot more fun if Ron wasn't as stretched out. Draco waved his wand over the boy and his body quickly healed his hole. It was now as tight as if it had never been fucked. Draco smirked in satisfaction. George re-entered his brother, this time it was a hell of a lot more pleasurable as he felt his dick really squeezed from the tightness.

Ron bit his lower lip as Draco pulled out of his mouth, relieved greatly by it. But he frowned as his brother said to-'Fix the problem'. He tensed up as Fred told him to open up his mouth...'Nonononono!' Ron's eyes shook in fear-not the fake affection! He couldn't handle it! It was just way to much to take! 'Okay-I know it's your first time Ron but just open your mouth, and just let your brother's do all the work-then copy his actions. ' The voice gave him the advice sweetly for once. Which was strange. But helpful as well.

'I don't want to-.' Ron insisted to the voice. 'But if you don't you know what will probably happen to you...' It sighed, and Ron would to, but he just didn't. Instead, he opened up his mouth for Fred, Tears running steadily down his soft cheeks. Ron gasped as his stretched over hole became tight once more. Ron groaned and whimpered into his brother's mouth, his eyebrows knitting together.

As soon as Ron's hole became tight again, George smirked. **"Thanks Draco."**He pushed himself back into his brother, fucking him hard, feeling the tightness now It definitely felt much better than Ron's hole being terribly stretched out. Besides, Draco had had that first time. Now, he realized, every time they fucked him, he could be just as tight as his first time. It was pretty awesome. Fred smirked as well, when Ron opened his mouth. That was exactly what he was supposed to do, what he was told to do. It was clear. Draco had broken him. Draco and the twins had broken him. Fred kissed Ron full on, his tongue entering and exploring his brother's mouth. His tongue met his brother's and swished around inside as he kissed.

Draco meanwhile moved over to the side of the tub with Fred and started jerking him off. A thing which Fred was grateful for. He jerked himself off too. Somehow, Draco really liked the feel of another cock in his hand. Another besides his own. It made him feel somewhat powerful.

Ron whimpered loudly into the kiss, his hole was so tight again-he hated it. It hurt like hell! He panted heavily, letting his brother do all of the work until that voice started to pipe in with advice. 'Copy his actions, respond Ron _respond!_' It shrieked at him. Ron frowned into the kiss. But the voice had never steered him wrong before so he followed it order and started copying Fred's actions-slowly though. A bit shyly. He clenched his ass, hoping maybe that he could just make it tight enough to squeeze George out...

Ron let his tears flow freely down the sides of his cheeks, whimpering and whining. He was so broken though-his thoughts were only on them, and sometimes they were on the voice who would give him advice sometimes, helpful hints. 'I do wonder sometimes...' He thought sadly. 'FOCUS!' The voice snapped at him, and so he did...

Fred smirked into the kiss and moaned. Ron was starting to respond, excellent. He must have been so broken that it made no matter. He was clearly a slave now. His own will was broken. Fred put his hand behind Ron's head and pulled him into the kiss. His tongue came out of his mouth and licked at Ron's mouth, touching his brother's tongue and licking it too.

George was fucking harder and faster. He refused to let Ron push him out, so even when Ron clenched his ass, George pushed himself in harder to the point where the pain would have been more so thanks to the clenching. George even grabbed Ron's cock as he was fucking and stroked it slightly, as if to try to give his brother some small consolation of pleasure.

Draco got tired of watching this debacle, and came forward. **"Fred, if you please."** Fred's mouth left his brother's and Draco's dick went back into Ron's mouth. He quite liked that feeling. Though he would have wanted to fuck Ron again. He would, he would. But not yet. First he would let the boy suck his cock.

Ron's eyes were glazed over in complete emptiness-a flicker of curiousness as he would sometimes talk to the voice, which would instruct him on ways he could do things that might end up benefiting him later on. Ron was broken though. So much so that he was starting to forget his own name. Sometimes he would have to reminded by the voice. The voice had no image or face to go with it-but it sounded Irish. Possibly it might have been Oliver's or something.

Ron twitched, his tongue retreated back into the depths of his mouth, startled. But drew back slowly. Ron would whimper into the kiss still at times when the painful tightness of his pucker, which bled. Ron shuddered as his cock was grabbed. He couldn't remember where his arms, or hands were, and he didn't really care.

He, with hazy eyes, watched Draco step forward. He heard him speak to Fred and his head nearly dropped after Fred pulled away, but his head held still when Draco's cock slid into his mouth. He sighed onto it. 'Need help?' Asked the voice almost kindly. 'No, I think I got this...' He told it. His tongue going to work, he rested his hands on whatever he could, just to know they were there.

Fred was now jerking his brother off, kissing him all over his body, especially Ron's nipples. No played with them with his tongue and jerked himself off with his other hand. George, was nearing his climax. The new found tightness of his brother's ass was really quite hot. It really turned him on to continue abusing his brother like this. Especially since Ron was now bleeding. The blood rushed into the tub and started turning the water red and it made a sort of lubricant, making it easier for George to slip in and out.

Draco meanwhile, was nearing his own climax. He hadn't been fucking Ron's mouth for very long, but the fact that Ron was helping here, licking him, made it better. He held the boy's head up with one hand, pulling his head up by his hair. Draco could feel himself cumming before it happened, his load shooting into Ron's mouth. He didn't pull out, so as to keep Ron from spitting it out. **"Swallow it down slave."**

Ron groaned and whimpered, Fred was helping him some-what by giving him shameful pleasure, but the pain in his tight pucker was to great to be overpowered by the humiliating pleasure Fred was giving him. His eyes lowered half-way. He knew he never-ever be happy again. Never truly happy. He was to broken to go back to the old Ron that everyone used to know.

Ron tongue never stopped moving, the taste was insanely awful, if he had the choice, he would have found mouth wash and scrubbed his mouth clean. He hated when people touched his hair. He even got mad at his friends when they touched his hair! Usually, he'd automatically punch someone for touching his hair. He felt soon a gross white liquid entering his mouth, he nearly gagged, but he had no choice but to swallow the nasty cum of Draco Malfoy down his throat...

Draco moaned as he came in Ron's mouth, the cum flooding the boy's mouth. Draco smirked. His new slave had done what he was told. Well that was another step in the right direction. The fact that Ron was now doing exactly as Draco told him really was a boon to Draco's attitude. He was completely broken, it would seem. This in mind, Draco pulled Ron's hair, and as a consequence his head, back as far as it would go and kissed him roughly and forcefully. He could taste his own cum, not bad. Of course it wasn't bad because it was Malfoy seed. Obviously.

But even as Draco was doing this, George was cumming. He came all at once into Ron's ass, the cum drifting into the pool spilling out of Ron's ass. George smiled and pulled out slowly. He sighed and moaned contentedly before leaning down on Ron and sucking on one of his nipples, fondling the other with his hand. He wanted to see his little brother cum too, and what better way than by stimulating him. It would probably be more humiliating if Ron was forced to do it himself, something they would have to think about. Fred continued jerking off his brother, gradually getting faster. As he got closer, Fred jerked faster which made his other hand jerk faster on Ron.

Ron nearly gagged, but forced himself not to. He wrinkled his nose, an action of disgust. He felt only pain and shameful pleasure. So broken was he that some emotions were lost forever...Never to be seen again. The main one? Ron's happiness had shattered. No going back to it. No going back to a warm bed or talking with his friends about his day, or his classes or whatever the hell he wanted to talk about. He winced as his hair was pulled back, whimpering as Draco kissed him. He hated the hell out of that, but didn't dare voice his opinion about it or pull back.

Ron gave another whimper of pain into Draco's mouth, feeling the cum inside of him. He trembled, he wanted desperately to squeeze his eyes shut now. Wanted to banish these sinful acts. But of course he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough, besides the fact that there was three of them and just one of him there. Escape was futile. Smiling was never to be done ever again. He moaned shamefully as his older twin brother stroked him eyes shaking and wet with tears. He let out a small scream as he rode out his climax...Cum spurting out. Not a lot of it either. A small amount. He was pretty drained, but even when he wasn't he still wasn't know for cumming loads...

**Author's End Note:**_ It is, at this point that I must sadly inform you that My partner decided to end it here, after my post. But if you want, I will continue this on my own, though I know it's a LOT of work and I probably won't be as good-I'll do it all for your sake! Also, the chapters probably will be incredibly sort-but I'm sure that you'll(Hopefully?) still love them. But to do this I'm going to need the right encouragement. So please! For the sake of keeping this alive! Please, please review! Tell me if you loved it! _

_Draco:"I want to violate Won-Won some more..."_

_George&Fred:"We as well!"_

_Ron:"Is my ass ever going to get a break?"_

_Me:"Probably not, because you are a sexy ginger and that's just how things go for gingers who are sexy young and have freckles in ALL of the right place~!"_

_Ron:"...Well damn it all!"_

_Me:"But don't worry you'll-."_

_**-Duck tape get's slapped over my admittedly big mouth by the twins.-**_

_****George&Fred&Draco:"NO SPOILERS!"_

_Ron:"Well, since Myumyuneko is currently unable to say this, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind me doing the closing instead! Heh heh... Bye everyone, hope to see you soon!_


End file.
